theislandtifandomcom-20200215-history
Plaza
The Plaza is a room on The Island that arrived on February 28th, 2012. It is accessible from the Town, Park, Lighthouse Cliff, Iceberg, Playground, Fashion Show, Book Store, or the School Hall. It is home to the Island School, since February 12th, 2015, and is sometimes the main room for an event such as the Spring festival, Mountain climb 2013, or the School Party. Parties 2012 *During the St patricks party 2012, it was home to the Log Jumping game. *During the Spring festival, it had many plants, and the buildings exteriors were changed to a Flower & tree. *During the Crab party 2012, It was the Grey crabs domain. *During the Music festival 2012, it was home to the Techno Stage. 2013 *During the Crab party 2013, It was home to the Orange crabs domain. *During Dusk week, it turned into Dusks territory *During the Mountain climb 2013, you could start climbing the Mountain, and a path to the Shore was added. *During the Music festival 2013, it was also home to the Techno Stage. *During Operation: Super Hero, it was turned into city hall. *During the Fun Fair 2013, it turned into Los Angeles. *During the Element Party 2013, you could start hunting for elements here. *During the Zombie Takeover, it was a Zombie Lovers museum. *During the Holiday Party 2013, it was known as a Winter Wonderland 2014 *During The Golden Crab Quest, you could enter the Cliff Edge here and begin the quest. *During the 3rd Anniversary Party, it was night time. *During the ST Patricks Party 2014, there was a Log House and a Log Jumpin' minigame. *During the Music Festival 2014, it was home to the Techno stage. *During the Element Party 2014, it was decorated the same as the Element Party 2013. *During the Felly Festival, there was a lot of free Items. *During the Halloween Party 2014, slimey water was seen, and a few of the buildings had streamers. *During the Future Party, the buildings were more futuristic looking. *During the Holiday Party 2014, the buildings were holiday-colored. 2015 *During New Years Day 2015, it was night. *During the Mountain Climb 2015, it was the main room to enter the Mountain Entrance. *During the School Party, it had streamers, and a stage. *During the Space Party, it had streamers, and a few balloons. *During the ST Patricks Event 2015, it was similarily decorated to the ST Patricks Party 2014. *During the April Fools Party 2015, it was mirrored. Party Rooms *Mountain Base (1) *Cliff Edge (1) *Log House (1) *Mountain Entrance (2) Pictures Graphical designs Day Town alleys.jpg| February 28th, 2012 - May 23rd, 2013 Town Alley.png|May 23rd, 2013 - September 25th, 2014 Plaza.png|September 25th, 2014 - Present Night Plaza Night.png|May 31st, 2016 - Present 2012 Town alley st patrickss.JPG|During the St patricks party Town alley springs.JPG|During the Spring festival Town alley crab.JPG|During the construction of the Crab party 2012 Town alley crab partys.JPG|During the Crab party 2012 Town alley music festivals.JPG|During the Music festival 2012 Town Alley Fire.png|During the Festival of Fire 2012 2013 Town alley crab.png|During the Crab party 2013 Town alley dusk.png|During Dusk week Town alley mountain con.png|During the construction of the Mountain climb 2013 phase 1 Town alley mountain con 2.png|During the construction of the Mountain climb 2013 phase 2 Town alley mountain.png|During the Mountain climb 2013 Town alley music festival.png|During the Music festival 2013 Town alley superhero.png|During Operation: Super Hero Town alley fun fair con.png|During the construction of the Fun Fair 2013 Town alley fun fair.png|During the Fun Fair 2013 Town alley element.png|During the Element Party 2013 Town alley zombie.png|During the Zombie Takeover Town alley holiday.png|During the Holiday Party 2013 2014 Town alley gold.png|During The Golden Crab Quest Town Alley 3rd.png|During the 3rd Anniversary Party Town alley st patricks con.png|During the construction of the ST Patricks Party 2014 Town alley st patricks.png|During the ST Patricks Party 2014 Town Alley Music Festival.png|During the Music Festival 2014 Town Alley Element.png|During phase 1 of the Element Party 2014 Town Alley Element 2.png|During phase 2 of the Element Party 2014 Town Alley snowstorm.png|During the Snowstorm Town Alley Felly.png|During the Felly Festival Town Alley Halloween 2.png|During the Halloween Party 2014 Town Alley Future.png|During the Future Party Town Alley Holiday Con.png|During the construction of the Holiday Party 2014 Town Alley Holiday.png|During the Holiday Party 2014 2015 Town Alley New Years.png|During New Years Day 2015 Town Alley Mountain.png|During the Mountain Climb 2015 Town Alley school con.png|During the School Party construction Town alley school 3.png|During the School Party Town Alley Space Con.png|During construction for the Space Party Town Alley Space.png|During the Space Party Town Alley ST Patricks.png|During the ST Patricks Event 2015 Town Alley April.png|During the April Fools Party 2015 Town Alley Crab.png|During the Crab Party 2015 Town Alley Music Festival 2.png|During the Music Festival 2015 Town Alley Book Fair.png|During the Book Fair Town Alley Summer.png|During the Summer Party 2015 Town Alley night.png|During the Fireworks Party 2015 Town alley fun fair 2.png|During the Fun Fair 2015 Town alley superhero 2.png|During Operation: Superhero 2015 Town Alley Halloween.png|During the Halloween Party 2015 Town Alley Halloween Clue.png|During the Halloween Party 2015 (With Clue) Plaza Holiday Con.png|During the construction of the Holiday Party 2015 Plaza Holiday.png|During the Holiday Party 2015 2016 Plaza New Years.png|During New Years Day 2016 Plaza Felly Bowl.png|During the Felly Bowl Plaza Mountain.png|During the Mountain Climb 2016 Plaza 5th.png|During the 5th Anniversary Party Plaza Pirate.png|During the Pirate Party Plaza Crab.png|During the Crab Party 2016 Plaza Crab Extended.png|During the Crab Party 2016 (Phase 2) Plaza Music Festival.png|During the Music Festival 2016 Plaza Titan.png|Titan Party Plaza Titan Night.png|Fireworks Party 2016 Plaza Prehistoric.png|Prehistoric Party Plaza Fellimpics Con.png|Fellimpics 2016 Construction Plaza Fellimpics.png|Fellimpics 2016 Plaza Steven Universe Construction.png|Steven Universe Party Construction Plaza Steven Universe.png|Steven Universe Party Plaza Halloween Haunt.png|Halloween Party 2016 Construction Plaza Halloween.png|Halloween Party 2016 Other Town Alley First School.jpg|When the School first arrived in 2012 Town alley .png|With the Fashion Show before the School Town alley view iceberg.png|The view of the Plaza from the Iceberg Town Alley view Town.png|The view of the Plaza from the Town Town Alley view Iceberg.png|The view of the Plaza from the old Iceberg SWFs *Music Category:The Island Category:Renovated Category:Rooms of 2012 Category:2012